Metal products may be formed into shapes via forging operations. To forge metal products, several successive dies (flat dies and/or differently shaped dies) may be used for each part, with the flat die or the die cavity in a first of the dies being designed to deform the forging stock to a first shape defined by the configuration of that particular die, and with the next die being shaped to perform a next successive step in the forging deformation of the stock, and so on, until the final die ultimately gives the forged part a fully deformed shape. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,975.